


Room for Two

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Might Guy, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Sukea, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Request fill – Modern AU polyamory Sukea/Gai and Kakashi/Gai, in which Kakashi and Sukea are brothers. Double Penetration.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Room for Two

“You look exhausted. Did a truck run over you?” Kakashi remarked, phrasing it as gently as he cared to.

Guy stretched in the free space of the bedroom while Kakashi sat at his desk reading over a book for the umpteenth time and his younger twin brother, Sukea, lay on the bed and just watched Guy, enjoying the show. “Nah,” Sukea remarked. “I think it was probably those new students of his that ran over him? No gentler than a truck, though.”

“Something like that!” Guy threw his arms up in mock defeat. “I’m used to world class competitions and taking on giants, besting the best of the best! But teaching little ones is something different entirely! It’s testing me in a way I’m not used to!”

Sukea chuckled. “Poor Guy. He’s finally met his match.”

“Aside from us, you mean?” Kakashi smiled and set his book down. “Who’s harder to deal with, Guy? Your three students or your two boyfriends?”

Sukea perked up to listen to Guy’s answer.

“…I’m too exhausted to think of a clever way to answer that right now,” Guy muttered, suspecting he was being egged on or tested in some way. Both Sukea and Kakashi liked to mess with him. “But I wouldn’t call any of you hard to deal with. My students are bundles of joy, and I’ll do everything in my power to learn to tend to them properly. As for you two…” Guy held both his thumbs up in a double Nice Guy Pose, something he had updated to suit the needs of having two boyfriends to reassure. “I’ve been there with you my whole life! My fatigue melts away when we’re together! I wouldn’t call that ‘dealing with you’ –you’re the high points of my day! You two make me so happy, it feels selfish for one man to be as surrounded with happiness as I am with the two of you! Looking at it like that, you’re easy to deal with! You’re who I run to when the rest of the world is hard to deal with.”

Kakashi raised his closed book to his face and stared off into space, trying to hide how much he was blushing from that. He’d meant to fluster Guy, but he’d turned it around on him without even trying. Sukea made no attempt to hide the cherry-red color blossoming across his cheeks and ears. They were both equally smitten with Guy, so much that this arrangement had been all but inevitable ever since they’d first started crushing on him in their early childhood. When they were younger, Sakumo had noticed both of their growing feelings for the same kid and worried that it would cause a schism between them.

But he didn’t have to worry about that. Kakashi and Sukea were more than happy to simply share Guy. And Guy was so affectionate, he was more than capable of loving and being loved by the both of them, too. It took some convincing, but here they were.

“…If you’re really that exhausted,” Sukea said quietly after a brief pause. “I can probably think of some good ways for you to wind down, Guy.”

Guy smiled down at them, agreeing easily. “Sure!” He then turned back to Sukea, the photographer still watching him with an easy smile. “If you feel like sharing, then I’m all ears! I’ve admittedly been stressing a bit recently with all the competition I’ve been training my new students for, so anything that could help me relax would be very welcome right about now.”

“’Anything’…?” Kakashi echoed.

Sukea’s smile sharpened a bit, eyes glimmering with mischief. “Is that so? We can help with that.”

Kakashi smirked at the suggestive tone in Sukea’s voice, knowing it would go right over Guy’s head. Their mutual boyfriend was almost too innocent, in some ways.

“Could you?” Guy said, excited as a little puppy and as oblivious as Kakashi expected.

“We could,” Kakashi answered.

“What did you have in mind?”

Kakashi and Sukea could practically imagine Guy’s figurative tail wagging from the eager tone of his voice.

The twins smiled to each other secretly. It wasn’t an amused kind of smile, but more a silent question between the two: _Are you feeling what I'm feeling?_

And they were. They could both feel that little warmth from within whenever Guy absentmindedly did something adorable or sweet or just very endearing like so many things about Guy were. It was always a gentle reminder that his presence alone was enough to send both of their hearts into haywire. If there was one thing Kakashi and Sukea would always agree on, it was that Guy was the best thing that ever happened to them, collectively and individually.

Kakashi peeled off his gloves and mask while Sukea got up and walked to Guy.

Sukea leaned in, cupping Guy’s cheek with one hand, tilting down his chin. He was so close that Guy could feel the subtle heat of his breath. “Something like this.” He kissed Guy, more gently than Guy might have thought to expect. There came a flicker of tongue, brief, fleeting. Guy didn't move away, so Sukea wrapped his arms around him in a loose hug, rubbing a hand on his back. The hand slid a little lower down his back, teasing just on the edge of indecent.

“Guy,” Sukea chided, smile evident in his voice, even as he let out an exaggerated sigh. “You’re so tense. To help you relax, we’ll have to undress you, won’t we?”

“I’m glad we agree,” Kakashi purred out, sliding behind Guy and immediately starting to remove Guy’s jumpsuit.

Guy gasped, not quite expecting the other man to start acting so quickly. He was as sneaky and efficient as ever, just as one would expect from a former spec ops’ agent. Kakashi quickly worked the jumpsuit down to his waist, then let go of it there, instead letting his hands settle on the Guy’s hips as Sukea finished working the jumpsuit down his legs to finish the job. Unbalanced, Guy fell back into Kakashi’s embrace from behind, feeling firm arms wrap around him and hold him steady.

“We’ve got you, Guy. You’re in good hands.”

Kakashi accentuated the words by pulling Guy flush against him by the hands on his hips. Kakashi shifted behind him, and Guy could feel the warm outline of an erection pressing against his backside. Guy felt his insides burning just from that alone, mind running wild thinking about all the times that cock had been inside him, deep in his throat, pressed against his own dick.

“You have a wonderful body, Guy,” Sukea said with a warm smile. “I love it.” He began to press a series of open-mouthed kisses along Guy’s abdomen and down his legs as he continued working Guy’s jumpsuit off.

His jumpsuit dropped to the floor, and Sukea stood back up to crowd Guy in between the twins once again, Sukea in front of him and Kakashi at his back. Guy was acutely aware of the fact that he was the only one currently undressed, and he felt himself whine softly as Sukea’s clothed chest pressed and dragged against Guy’s bare skin and exposed nipples.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Guy’s midsection and fell back, pulling Guy along with him to flop to the bed. Kakashi guided Guy back with him as he scooted further, sitting up on the bed with Guy’s back pressed against his chest. Sukea leaned over Guy and pinned his hands to the bed at either side of him.

“It’s been a while since we got to play with you together.” Guy shivered tone of Kakashi’s voice.

“What do you think?” Sukea asked as he ducked down lower. “Would you like to have us both?”

Guy swallowed, nodding.

Sukea worked his way up Guy’s thighs, tracing patterns with his fingertips, leaning in with soft, languid tongue-kisses and wicked little sucking ones that left light bruises along his legs.

When Sukea moved to take Guy’s underwear off, Guy raised his hips to help make it easier. Sukea settled between his legs with a wicked grin. Guy watched intently as Sukea scraped his teeth down his happy trail until they were hooked onto the waistband of his briefs, dragging them down swiftly. It was a roundabout method that took a little longer, but Guy couldn’t deny that it turned him on.

Guy hissed when cool room air hit his exposed cock, but almost immediately, Kakashi wrapped his warm fingers around it. Guy arched his back, thrusting up into Kakashi’s grip. Kakashi squeezed tighter, let Guy chase pleasure for a few moments before teasing, “There’s our favorite acorn.”

“—Mighty oak tree!” Guy argued when he found his voice. “I haven’t been an ‘acorn’ in quite some time!”

All he got in response were two muted chuckles.

Sukea guided his lips until they were caressing the tip of Guy’s softly bobbing cock. Kakashi removed his hand, running it lightly up and down Guy’s chest instead. Sukea pressed his lips against the head of the cock, starting off slow with kisses along the shaft, barely suppressing a smile when he felt Guy twitch under his mouth. Then he poked his tongue out, licking along the vein, down to Guy’s pelvis, and then back up. Guy set a hand on Sukea’s head to balance himself and Sukea closed his eyes at the touch before finally taking the cock into his mouth _,_ gracing the weight of his erection on his tongue _._

Guy’s breath got stuck in his throat and he arched his back against Kakashi again. Guy breathed out, showing Sukea a deliciously helpless expression. Sukea pulled off with a wicked grin, a string of precum and saliva connecting his lips to Guy’s cock. “Whatever you call it, I love it,” Sukea said.

Guy was wrapped in pleasure from the way Sukea bobbed his head back down and circled his tongue over the tip or the underside of Guy’s cock. Then, he sucked. Hard. Hard enough to make Guy moan and pull on his hair. Guy’s grip was tight, and Sukea and Kakashi could hear the little “ah, ah” sounds falling from Guy’s lips when Sukea swallowed around him. Guy threw his head back with a moan when Sukea cupped his balls in his hand, massaging them for a moment before squeezing them. Guy’s sounds grew even louder when Kakashi moved his hands to toy with Guy’s nipples.

It was too much, almost overwhelming. His mind spun as he struggled to regain a semblance of sanity. "I can’t," he groaned, one hand in Sukea’s hair, the other hand fisting loosely in their sheets. "I can't take much more of this."

"Calm down, you’re not coming yet," a silky voice whispered into his right ear. Guy nearly cried as he felt Kakashi’s unusually sharp teeth sink into the skin of his neck. "You'll hold on a little longer for us, won't you? I know you can endure more than this. After all, you’re my rival, right…?"

Guy felt hands stroke his cheek, petting his hair. Rubbing his hip, caressing his thigh.

So many hands, leaving warm trails on his skin.

Kakashi and Sukea took their sweet time, touching and kissing all over Guy’s body, teasing his nipples until he was breathing heavy. And Guy knew better than anyone that when his boyfriends were in the mood to play with him, no amount of whining and goading would make them move faster. Guy could only go along with the pace they set, pliant and willing, taking everything he could get, everything they would give him.

"Kakashi, please," he begged as he leaned his head backwards, leveling a teary gaze at his somewhat sadistic rival. Kakashi watched him hungrily with his mismatched eyes, grin sharpened in amusement. It was a smile that Guy was always so incredibly weak for whenever he was faced with the sight of it. He’d spent most of their lives coaxing that smile out of Kakashi. He could never say no to it. “Kakashi…”

“Guy.” Something in Kakashi's gaze darkened as he leaned in and devoured Guy's mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue pressing into every corner of Guy's mouth unrelentingly as the martial artist capitulated to Kakashi's attentions. A second later, Guy jerked away and cried out as a set of sharp teeth sank into the inside of his left thigh, and a hand on his arousal, having replaced Sukea’s mouth, tightened harshly. The teeth pulled out of him as Sukea rose up from his position. The reporter’s smile was as gentle as ever, but his punishing grip on Guy's erection told a different story.

"You're not being fair, Guy," Sukea chided him softly, almost as if he was scolding a child. His hand began to stroke out a slow, agonizing pace that made Guy squirm. "Calling out Kakashi's name like that... You'll make me jealous." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Guy's gently before pressing a series of light kisses and harsher bites towards Guy's neck. A tongue darted out to lick the area where Kakashi had bitten him earlier.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Don't be so greedy, Sukea. We agreed to share Guy, didn't we?"

Sensing the playful animosity in the air, Guy released the bedsheets to wrap his arms around Sukea’s shoulders in a hug instead. "I love you, too, Sukea," Guy said before capturing Sukea’s mouth in a kiss. He could feel some of the tension draining out of the photographer’s body as Guy licked into Sukea's mouth, faintly tasted himself on Sukea’s tongue. When they pulled apart for air, he could feel Kakashi's arm around his waist tighten possessively.

Guy then twisted around as he pressed his smile against Kakashi's. "I love both of you. You know that," Guy murmured as his cheeks burned from the confession. "Sukea and Kakashi are both important to me, so…" He couldn't finish the sentence, his head dropping in embarrassment instead. Despite his usual big displays of affection, Guy was pretty bashful in bed.

“See? Guy’s heart is so big, we both fit inside just fine,” Kakashi cooed.

Sukea searched Guy’s eyes, before nodding slowly. Sukea’s lips curved into a pleased smirk as he leaned closer. “I know you’d never give either of us up… It’s always hot to see the face you make when we make you say it, though.” His breath felt hot on Guy’s face, and he grinded onto Guy’s growing erection, a quiet, breathy moan falling from Guy’s lips. “I’m finally the one seeing straight through you, Guy.”

Sukea was the more open of the two, but Guy wasn’t sure he could call Sukea’s brand of bluntness more “honest” than Kakashi’s, per se. Both of them were very good at using words carefully. Sukea had just as many walls as Kakashi, he just hid the presence of those walls better –a little like Guy, actually. That might have been part of the reason Guy was the first one to ever make Sukea nervous that anyone would see past his façade. It was also why Guy was the first person Sukea was ever interested in.

Sukea leaned forward to capture Guy’s lips in a soft kiss, while Kakashi pressed a kiss on Guy’s neck. Guy moaned loudly at the tenderness. Guy felt his hands pawing at the man in front of him, gasping into Sukea’s mouth when he felt hands start to slide down his down and grab his cock again. He didn’t know who they belonged to, but that hardly mattered at this point, at least as far as Guy was concerned. Guy was putty in either of their hands. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him reassuringly as the twins paused in their amorous activities to shower Guy in kisses.

Slowly, they coaxed Guy to open back up to them, their hands tracing lazy patterns across Guy's skin and making him start to squirm again. Lust replaced the tenderness as a hand curled through Guy’s hair and Guy let it pull his head to lean backwards, away from the kiss and back onto Kakashi’s chest. There was no pain, but Guy still whimpered, long eyelashes fluttering shut.

Soft lips pressed against his throat, mouthing the sensitive skin as Guy trembled. He felt more it than he heard it when Kakashi softly whispered words into his skin.

“We’re going to take care of you, Guy.”

Sukea began to mouth insistently at Guy's collarbones and Kakashi's hands reached up to tweak and pinch and tug at Guy's nipples. The twins pressed in closer, hands wandering across the exposed skin and making Guy burn.

Guy shuddered like a leaf between them, inhaling a quivering breath as Sukea’s fingertip brushed against the outer rim of Guy’s ass. “How about we start getting you ready?” Sukea suggested, and Kakashi agreed yet again.

Sukea and Kakashi rearranged Guy’s trembling limbs into the position they wanted him in. Guy himself moved willingly at their guidance until he was left on his hands and knees. Guy looked up through slightly glazed over eyes as he felt hands petting his face.

Sukea was kneeling in front of Guy, while Kakashi was behind him grabbing the lubricant. Guy happily raised his head further to meet Sukea’s mouth in a slow, deep kiss when Sukea leaned forward.

Sukea moaned against his mouth, spoke into it, “I love when you’re so excited… I love the way you taste, the sounds you make… You’re so good for us, Guy.”

Gentle heat swirled around in Guy’s stomach at the other man’s words against his lips. He moaned softly, and Sukea raised a hand to cup Guy’s jaw.

Guy twitched when he abruptly felt warm, firm hands rubbing his ass. He rumbled approvingly, bucking back into the palms as Kakashi spreading his cheeks apart.

He grunted at the feeling of a slick, warm finger shoving deep into his ass, pushed right to the knuckles and scissoring him wider in preparation. Guy’s back arched automatically, and it felt like his body was no longer his own. It was moving without him telling it to, bucking back against the finger currently shoving into his ass.

“You’re feeling less tense already…” Kakashi teased Guy’s entrance with a smirk, circling around and spreading him apart to drive Guy wild, while Kakashi stroked himself lazily. There was no pain, only the wet, slick drag of the finger working him open and pressing inwards, dragging over sensitive spots and making sparks appear behind Guy’s eyes.

Guy was shaking, body unable to decide between wanting to pull away from and pushing into the strange feeling. Guy cried out, feeling himself clench up before relaxing again as the man behind him continued steadily push in.

As another finger slid into his ass, the entrance already becoming slick and yielding, Guy almost choked on a sob as his eyes closed, the sensations washing over his body in dizzying waves both at the physical pleasure of it, but also the realization of how relaxed, how wet, how loose his hole was getting from Kakashi’s thorough work on preparing it.

Guy was shivering now, Sukea noticed through half lidded eyes. The soft, slick pleasure was starting to fill him up from both ends of his body, threatening to drag him under.

The only thing Guy could focus on was the tides of pure love and care that the other men were showing him, surrounding him with it between the heady kiss and the finger-fucking. Wave after wave of pure pleasure beat through him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Sukea pulled out of the kiss. A puff of air hit Guy’s face, and he opened his eyes to look up at Sukea, slightly confused at the abrupt stop.

Sukea was staring at him, wide eyed and with his kiss-slicked lips slightly parted. He looked at Guy, arousal, wonder, and warmth in his eyes, and Guy felt his head swirl with the emotions, getting lost in those deep, grey eyes.

“Guy wants you so bad, he’s trembling,” Sukea mused, slight playfulness having returned to his voice. “I think he’s ready for you to slip in, Kakashi.”

Guy moaned when the fingers inside of him twisted in response, brushing against that electrifying spot again, then suddenly pulling out and leaving Guy to clench wetly around nothing. “And you?” Kakashi asked Sukea.

“I think I’ll have his mouth,” Sukea said, tracing his thumb across Guy’s sharp cheekbone. The thumb drifted to press gently down on Guy’s bottom lip, pulling his mouth open. He trembled beneath the touch, tongue darting out to lick at the appendage pulling on his lip. “Guy has such a handsome face. He looks amazing when he’s got a cock in his mouth.”

Guy’s mind was buzzing with leftover tingling and fuzziness, vaguely registering that Kakashi’s fingers were lightly stroking over his dripping hole to feel it flutter. His asshole felt so wet, so empty. Guy squirmed at the slight unpleasantness of it as Sukea helped him get back up on his hands and knees. Guy stilled his movements when Sukea got up and unbuckled his pants. “That’s fine with you, isn’t it, Guy?”

Sukea pulled off his pants and underwear and took a hold of his dick, giving it a few pumps as he groaned Guy’s name. The sight by itself had Guy growing even harder already. “Y-Yeah,” Guy replied breathlessly.

Sukea inched a little closer until his dick was right in front of Guy’s face. “All yours.” Sukea brushed the tip of his dick against Guy’s lips beseechingly, placing his other hand on Guy’s jawline, coaxing him.

Guy opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to moisten his lips.It was absolutely tantalizing to see how Sukea’s cock twitched at the sight of Guy poking his tongue out for him.

Sukea didn’t waste any more time before guiding his dick forward to let it slide into Guy’s waiting mouth. Guy panted against the shaft while using his eyes to silently beg Sukea to move. As the cock dipped into his open mouth, Guy moaned and drooled a bit around it as it brushed against his tongue.

It was no secret that Sukea was huge. He was just as well-endowed as Kakashi. When they first started dating, Guy couldn’t even fully deepthroat either of them, but through patience and determination and many, many self-challenges, he had overcome that issue.

He started slow. Guy closed his lips around it, letting out a hum as he tongued at the drops of precum at the tip. Guy swirled his tongue around the length. He used his hand to cover the rest of the shaft, timing his strokes accordingly as Guy bobbed his head up and down.

Sukea’s moaned, but it wasn’t quite loud enough to cover the sound of a zipper getting opened behind Guy’s back. Then, there was an erection rubbing between his ass cheeks. Guy rocked his hips against it, and Kakashi’s answering groan reverberated through the chest pressed against his back.

Still gently applying suction to the dick in his mouth, Guy shifted around until he could spread his legs even further for Kakashi. Kakashi’s hand landed on his hip and gave it a small squeeze. “Someone’s excited today.”

Then, there was a blunt, warm weight pressing against Guy’s entrance. With how slick he was already, Kakashi’s dick slid easily into him, making Guy draw in a sharp breath of air before letting out a soft noise against Sukea’s dick. Kakashi abruptly shoved all the way into Guy in one smooth, ruthless motion.

Guy’s body was pushed forward from the force of Kakashi’s thrust, inadvertently taking Sukea further into his mouth. He felt Sukea’s dick bumping against the back of his throat, and Sukea shuddered from the sudden sensation. Guy felt the back of his throat flutter, but was more than capable of suppressing his gag reflex by now. Drool escaped from the corner of his mouth, but he didn’t mind it. In fact, Sukea seemed to enjoy the sight.

“Look at how eager he is to get a taste of you,” Kakashi mocked, pulling out slowly, teasing Guy’s rim again. Guy could feel the way Sukea shook with laughter against his mouth.

The hands that had been petting his face shifted until they could hold his head steady, grip careful as Sukea asked, “Is that true, Guy? Does my dick taste good?”

It was hard for Guy to answer, partly because his mouth was full, and partly because his mind was just as full. Kakashi was pounding into him at full force. It started as an unhurried but purposeful rhythm, pausing every so often to grind into Guy as Kakashi bottomed out, and even with that much, Guy felt his eyes shut at the sharp spike of pleasure pulsing through his trembling body, battling with slow, flowing desire emanating from his core. The dick behind him dragged over every sensitive spot, every nerve ending singing in tandem. Kakashi knew him perfectly. He knew what parts of Guy to slowly drag against to make Guy go crazy, what parts of Guy to pound into quickly to make him fall over himself. He couldn’t form a coherent thought between it all.

Guy hummed around the dick stuffed into his mouth, eyes closed and lightly watering, but he nodded as well as he could to finally answer Sukea’s question. He heard Sukea draw a shaking breath above him, and then his hands tightened their grip on him. Guy let his mouth relax, making room for Sukea to be able to start moving. “I’m flattered… Have your fill, then.” Sukea rolled his hips, making his dick slide over Guy’s tongue. Sukea pushed further in, slowly, dick bumping against the back of Guy’s throat. Guy moaned in appreciation, gazing up at Sukea when he pawed at the sides of Guy’s face. The gentle, kind smile on Sukea’s handsome face was at odds with the words he spoke with his velvety voice, “I challenge you to take it ‘til you choke.”

Sukea drew his dick out halfway from Guy’s mouth before gliding back in, allowing Guy to get used to the movements before slowly picking up speed. It didn’t take long for Sukea to match his rhythm to Kakashi’s, and Guy felt himself growing harder, caught between the movements of the two of them.

With his mouth stuffed as full as it was, Guy could only let out stifled, stuttering moans and gasps for breath in between the thrusts of Sukea’s dick between his lips. The wet, slick sounds of both his mouth and ass being pounded at the same time made Guy feel woozy. The world around them faded away until the only things Guy could focus on were the two men fucking him senseless.

He moaned around Sukea’s dick in his mouth, hole clenching down on Kakashi’s dick and riding the waves of pleasure until he felt his body go slack between the two men. It was like he was getting dragged under the surface, every nerve alight and sizzling with sparks, rolling through him.

“You’re incredible, Guy…” Sukea breathed. The strained tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the drool and precum running down his chin, but Guy’s lips twitched like he was smiling around Sukea. “You feel so good. You’re so skilled… as you already know.”

The praises and Sukea’s reactions felt so good that Guy tried to continue sucking him off, even when all he wanted to do is throw his head back and wail. He lasted until Kakashi started really fucking him in earnest, rattling the bed every time his hips smacked against Guy’s ass. Guy gasped and pulled away from Sukea to catch his breath.

“Ah, right there, f-fuck—” Guy felt a shudder course through his entire body as Kakashi pressed right against his prostate. He was the expert at knowing just what to do to please Guy and make him beg.

“Don’t forget about me, Guy,” Sukea cajoled. “Keep it up.”

“What, is he slacking off?” Kakashi chuckled, and Guy grunted in disagreement at that, annoyed that Kakashi was acting as if it had nothing to do with him. Guy tried to get his lips on Sukea’s dick again, but his movements were too uncoordinated, too consumed by the feeling of Kakashi fucking him open. Sukea didn’t even try to help him out, just kept playing with his hair to soothe him.

“No. He’s fine,” Sukea assured. “I just want to push him to his limits a little bit.”

Guy got back to work, wrapping his lips around Sukea’s cock and going down. He raised Sukea’s hip with one hand, encouraging him to thrust into his mouth, to meet Guy halfway in a way that he still had control over, to make up for how shaken up Kakashi was making him.

Sukea let go entirely, fucking into Guy’s mouth quick and sharp. He enjoyed the way Guy’s throat constricted around his cock when he dove deeper, the way Guy brushed his tongue against his length and let Sukea fuck into his face. He felt Guy’s guttural moans intensify whenever Kakashi pressed against his prostate.

Kakashi smiled. “It’s fun to bring the world’s greatest martial artist to his knees, isn’t it?”

In retaliation to the taunt, Guy clenched harder around Kakashi, pushed back against Kakashi, and growled, actually _growled_ around Sukea’s dick, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout both twins.

The groan Kakashi had been making turned into a shout, and Sukea shivered, choking out, “Shit—I’m gonna come,” voice breaking as he thrusted into Guy’s mouth, chasing his orgasm. “Can you swallow it all down, Guy?”

“I have a better idea.” Kakashi trembled, slowing his thrusts until he was barely moving inside Guy. “…Sukea, pull out. There’s something I want to try.”

Sukea patted Guy’s face, thumbing the tears away as he slowed down his thrusts before finally pulling out of Guy’s mouth entirely. Guy blinked in surprise at the sudden loss.

Kakashi shifted an arm to hold Guy’s torso back against his own before tilting them slightly backwards. Kakashi’s broad chest pressed against Guy’s back, his hands reaching around and down to curl around his inner thighs. Going along with it, Guy arched his back a little, bracing as he was lifted effortlessly into the air, more-or-less in Kakashi’s lap.

Kakashi used his own knees to spread Guy’s legs further apart so Sukea’s view of him was unimpeded. “Relax a little for me, Guy. Let’s show Sukea something nice.” Guy’s blush deepened as Kakashi whispered that hotly against the back of Guy’s neck.

His hand unhurriedly traced a slick path from Guy’s stomach to his crotch. When he got close to Guy’s aching, wanting, currently under-stimulated dick, Guy trembled with anticipation. But the deft fingers quickly moved on, passing his balls and finally reaching his hole.

Kakashi paused his movements, trembling slightly from the effort it took to keep still with Guy’s warm, wet heat wrapped around him. Holding him up like this was somewhat difficult, although they were both flexible enough and strong enough for it. Guy felt Kakashi mouth at the crook of his neck, and he tilted his head absentmindedly to the side to give Kakashi better access. Kakashi rumbled against his back in appreciation.

The attention Kakashi lavished to Guy’s neck was a good distraction from when Kakashi started caressing where the sensitive skin of his opening was wrapping around the dick inside him. Then, Kakashi started pushing one finger inside of Guy, alongside the dick that was still occupying the hole.

Guy threw his head back and shouted hoarsely. Stars swam in his vision as the finger bottomed out and started pumping. He gasped helplessly, voice breaking halfway through from the rough treatment of his throat earlier, leaving him with a whispered “—Kakashi –what are you—”

And all breath escaped him, getting wrung out of his lungs when a second finger started wriggling in alongside the first. The hiss of air leaving his mouth was the only sound Guy made, back bowing and hips grinding down into the appendages stretching him out. His eyes squeezed shut, and Guy drew big, grateful gasps of air into his aching lungs.

“Guy,” Sukea gently demanded, voice warm and soft. “Guy, look at me.”

When Guy managed to open his eyes, his eyes swung wildly around for a bit before managing to focus on the man in front of him, finally meeting his eyes with a dazed look. Guy paid rapt attention to the other man, blinking, trying to focus. He found Sukea watching him with a patient, attentive expression. Sukea’s gaze flitted down to Guy’s groin and then back up to look Guy in the eye.

The two of them gazed at each other with meaningful looks. Sukea looked so calm, so sure, so ravenous. He was so stunned, he almost looked frozen in place, like one of his photographs. The only movement between the three of them were the shallow thrusts of Kakashi’s slick fingers, and Guy’s still heaving chest.

Sukea was staring at him as if transfixed. Guy blinked up at him, mouth open and panting. The intensity of the gaze made the blush return to the Guy’s cheeks.

“You’re beautiful…”

Guy blinked owlishly. Something about Sukea’s voice made Guy’s heart stop. Kakashi’s voice had the same effect on Guy, although his had a mocking tone to it as he responded, “Isn’t he? And he just got even tighter when you said that to him… He _really_ loves you.”

Sukea smiled at him as Kakashi thrust his fingers deeper and faster into Guy.

This was something they did sometimes. Guy always felt somehow even more naked whenever Sukea watched him so openly like this. Usually, Sukea would even have his camera out, filming it, and Kakashi would tease Guy about all the reactions they were getting on film from him. Having Sukea’s undivided attention on Guy while Guy was being put on display made his head swim. Sukea had a piercing sort of stare that could make Guy tremble without a touch, if he really wanted to.

Another finger pushed into Guy, and he flinched at the unreal tightness, his legs reflexively moving to clamp shut. Sukea reached out and caught them, forcing Guy’s legs apart to keep his look over Guy’s body. His legs felt dead weights, spread over Kakashi’s bent knees and held in place by Sukea’s soft fingers. Guy’s mouth hung open in a silent scream. It hurt so good. He was being stretched so, so wide– so much further than he’d ever gotten stretched before, but the slight pain of it only made it better, paradoxically. It was the pleasant kind of pain and strain Guy only felt in a battle against a fierce opponent or in one of his best, most satisfying training sessions. This was the sort of challenge and tension that Guy lived for.

Kakashi murmured huskily, “Hope you’re not worn out just yet, Guy. Still good?”

Guy’s breath hitched at a particularly deep shove of the fingers and dick inside him. “Yesss—!” he hissed out, breathing heavily and crying out again at the slick feeling, cheeks burning at the filthy, wet noises Kakashi made behind him and the rapt attention Sukea was giving his unimpeded view of Guy’s body. Yeah, Guy was good. Guy was amazing. Guy was falling apart in all the best ways.

“Good. In that case— Sukea.” Kakashi prompted.

“Hm?”

“There’s room for both of us to fit in Guy’s heart at once,” Kakashi reiterated. Sukea stared wide-eyed back at him with flushed cheeks as Kakashi slowly withdrew his fingers from Guy’s hole almost completely, leaving the tips of two fingers to tug at the rim and leave it slightly open. He was presenting him, practically putting Guy on display, offering his gap to the man sitting in front of Guy. “There’s room for both of us here, too.”

“—What?” Guy squeaked out. Guy held his breath, heart hammering against his rib cage as the feeling of anticipation poured through his body, gathering somewhere behind his dick and tugging a red-hot spike of arousal straight through him and towards his spine.

He felt his eyes try to squint shut, but he forced himself to keep watching the gorgeous man before him who was staring so intently at the place where Guy and Kakashi were connected, Guy spread out for him to see. Guy throbbed. Sukea was already making quick work of slicking himself back up and fisting his cock to full hardness.

Sukea suddenly looked up, meeting Guy’s eyes hungrily. The stare he gave was electrifying. “We can fill you up even more, Guy…”

Guy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, Sukea was already scooting forward to lean in closer to Guy. Sukea lifted Guy’s legs into the air, then shoved the bent legs towards Guy’s chest and held him up in position. Kakashi leaned forward to push Guy closer to Sukea, crowding Guy between the both of their chests, heartbeat to heartbeat to heartbeat. “You can handle it, can’t you, Guy? You’re so strong.”

Guy grunted, but let himself be manhandled by the two of them, squeezing his eyes closed as the world shifted around him. “Haah—I am!” Guy panted out. His eyes sparked in determined excitement as he looked back into Sukea’s eyes, and Sukea’s mouth twitched in a giddy smile. “I can handle anything from either of you or both of you!”

“You want both of us?” Sukea asked again. Guy answered with a nod.

Kakashi took Guy’s legs and held him open to free up Sukea’s hands. “You heard the guy. He’s begging for us. Begging for you. Give him what he wants.”

Sukea wrapped a hand around his own cock as he guided and nudged it against Guy’s waiting hole. He used his other hand to trickle extra lubricant along Guy’s hole and their dicks, easing the entry. There was still some resistance, and then, something gave. The mushroomed head of Sukea’s cock slid into the slick channel. Guy wailed at the blunt pressure thrusted into him, wrecking him as he was suddenly stuffed full of two cocks simultaneously _._ Sukea’s pleasure was instant. His whole body went lax when his dick was finally inside Guy, enveloped by the tight heat, clenching around him.

Guy’s dick gave a pathetic spurt of precum, dribbling and leaking, matching the way his mouth was drooling as he gasped and moaned between the two men crowding against him, sandwiching Guy between them. Guy shivered at the feeling.

Sukea measured Guy’s facial expressions, noting the way his big eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched as Sukea eased inside slowly and his eyes snapped shut. Sukea didn’t push in all the way, just went little by little while rubbing Guy’s hip pacifyingly as he adjusted to another cock inside of him.

Two pairs of steady hands helped Guy sink down on the dicks beneath him, and then Guy could finally relax enough to let his eyes open back up.

“Guy…” Sukea was kneeling in front him, gazing into his eyes with such adoration that Guy had to let his eyelids droop shut again, moaning softly.

“Sukea…”

Kakashi groaned hotly against his neck, “Guy…”

“Kakashi…”

Guy blinked his eyes back open. Right in front of him, Sukea was smiling sweetly, cheeks flushed, lips slightly swollen, eyes glowing with heat and pride.

Suddenly, Guy really wanted to kiss him again. Guy reached his arms towards the photographer, beckoning him even closer into Guy’s space. His face tilted towards Sukea’s face like a flower towards the sun. Sukea leaned in willingly.

Their lips met, and they both moaned softly into the kiss. It was hardly a kiss from Guy’s part, mostly just rubbing their soft lips together against each other, caressing, feeling, sharing space and breath between them as Sukea pressed in closer.

Guy couldn’t even move by the time Sukea bottomed out inside him. He was so full. All his leftover brainpower was spent on taking deep breaths, trying not to pass out from the overwhelming feelings washing through him, making his mind swim. Sukea paused, breathing heavily himself and seemingly trying to gather himself as his dick was enveloped in the hot, wet, tight grip of Guy’s hole. His face was bright red, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut. He was beautiful. Guy could feel the two dicks pulsing in him from how tight the fit of the two of them were in him.

It was so snug. Guy was clenching so hard around Kakashi and Sukea’s dicks, that Sukea thought he might pass out. Sukea was hot and surrounded by Guy’s walls, pressed into Guy up against Kakashi’s cock. Sukea had to be still for several moments, taking deep, steadying breaths so he didn’t end this too quickly and taking hold of Guy’s legs again, freeing Kakashi’s hands to wrap around Guy. “I’m all the way in. You really do have room for both of us, Guy,” Sukea whispered as he slowly began to move. Guy shivered at the sluggish, agonizing, ecstatic drag of Sukea’s dick pulling out, then pushing back in, slowly, slowly. “You and your big… heart.”

Kakashi’s familiar weight pressed against his back as Sukea pressed in closer. Guy was officially trapped between the two men. He let his head slump against Sukea’s chest before muffling a low moan against it at how pleased he was with the feeling of being caged in. He moaned and wiggled around a bit against the two bodies pressed against his, loving the squeeze. He could barely move. The two men inside of him moaned in tandem.

Guy was beyond full. The sharp burn of pressure made his eyes water, and although Guy could feel some physical discomfort, he almost couldn’t differentiate between it and the mind-numbing pleasure that came with it. He couldn’t even tell which of the two feelings were making his dick twitch helplessly against his stomach.

Guy felt like he was being split in two. He felt full from just Kakashi, but feeling both of them enter him at once—

"Too much-" He gasped breathlessly from the pure sensation. Guy moaned at the avalanche of overwhelming sensations, his fingers desperately grasping for purchase as he drowned in the unexpected pleasure. They settled on Sukea’s shoulders, gripping him like his life depended on it, nails digging into skin. "You’re huge— I can’t-" His eyes were filling up with tears again from a tantalizing mix of pain and pleasure. Guy was filled to bursting, gasping for breath as he tried not to cry out at the feeling of two large cocks slowly rocking inside him, pressing against that sensitive spot over and over again.

“Relax for us, Guy. We’ve got you. It’s not too much, it’s just enough.” Kakashi burrowed his face in the skin of Guy’s neck, his whole body trembling violently as he continued to rocked into Guy. Kakashi’s hands wandered across Guy’s skin, persuading his tight, wound up muscles to relax, one hand currently on Guy’s hip and the other stroking over his stomach soothingly. “It’s so tight… You feel so good, I’m getting dizzy, Guy. We should have tried this sooner.”

Kakashi kept talking, voice muffled against Guy’s neck, but Guy couldn’t focus on the words. "You're too big— Sukea, please," his fingers dug into Sukea’s back in a desperate plea, to no avail. Guy cried out as they began to really hammer into him, "Mghh— I'm too full, ahh— ahh— Kakashi, please, it's too much for me— nghh!"

Guy’s arms searched for something to hold onto, until one of them found Kakashi’s hand on Guy’s hip, and he snatched it up, squeezing it with his own sweaty fingers. Guy’s other hand found purchase in Sukea’s brown hair. “Sukea,” Guy huffed, yanking him towards him until Guy could muffle his own embarrassing noises against Sukea’s gasping, slack mouth again. He felt Sukea’s lips smile against his.

It was a gentle kiss, meant to distract Guy more than anything else, but it helped them both. When they pulled away, Sukea was still smiling cheesily.

"Guy," the older twin whispered reverently, delighting in Guy's litany of moans when Sukea finally pulled out of the kiss. The love in Kakashi’s voice was something to behold, and Sukea’s gaze was almost worshipful. Guy felt trapped between them in more ways than one. "Squeezing me so tight, like you're afraid to let me go… That’s so like you, Guy."

Sukea took his sweet time with him, easing up and down as slowly as he can manage, thighs quivering from restraint, but Kakashi made no such effort. His thrusts were deep and fast and unrelenting, as if to make up for Sukea’s gentler explorations.

“Kakashi—!” Guy’s words were cut off when warm lips pressed against his own, Kakashi’s free hand landing on the side of his face and turning Guy’s head towards him for easier access. Guy shivered and let out a low moan. Kakashi pressed even closer and forced their mouths to open against each other’s. Guy gently let out the breath of air that he hadn’t even realized he’d still been holding.

Meanwhile, Sukea reached down to Guy's neglected arousal, rubbing the head of Guy's erection teasingly. "Always loving us this much, no matter what… Fuck, you're so hot, Guy. So sexy. And you’re so eager, aren’t you? You’re doing so well. The noises you make, how soft and pliant you are… You're taking us in so well, just like that. You’re amazing… So good, you feel so good, Guy,” the younger twin flooded him with praise, while Kakashi nipped at Guy's skin. “I’m getting close… You’re perfect. Don’t you agree, Kakashi?”

A warm breath hit the shell of Guy’s ear, Kakashi’s familiar voice growling playfully at him as he said, “He’s very into this. I know what Guy likes. He likes this. He likes the fullness. And he likes the challenge. It turns him on.” Guy’s heart skipped a beat. Kakashi could always see right through him, as if he could read his mind. “He’s such a fucking pervert.”

Sukea carded a hand through Guy’s hair. “Wow,” Sukea cooed. “Guy is insatiable. Is that what ‘youth’ is?”

Sukea’s loving praise mixed with Kakashi’s cutting taunts magnified the entire experience. It made Guy’s skin burn in places where Sukea and Kakashi were touching him. And the stretch felt so incredibly good, every nerve in Guy’s body singing with the feeling of being filled, being loved and cared for by both of them. Guy loved this dynamic the three of them had going on, and the way the two men pressed against him were talking about him was strangely hot.

The hand in his hair was moved to his cheek, tipping Guy’s face until he was looking into Sukea’s eyes again. Sukea looked at him seriously, adorningly, hand still on Guy’s cheek as he whispered, “Well, Guy? How do we feel inside you? Do you like it?”

He whined and nodded frantically, needy and feverish between them. _God_ , he needed the both of them. Guy mewled at the difference between Kakashi and Sukea inside him, stretching him out so nicely, making him want to beg for more, even if he already knew he’d receive it soon enough.

Over the loud rushing of blood in his ears, Guy could still hear the noises the three of them were making, amplifying every feeling and every ache. All of them loved this, they all felt so, so good. And Guy was taking it all, everything the two of them could give him.

“Tsk, tsk,” Kakashi teased from behind him. He looked at Guy with soft eyes despite his sarcastic tone. “Sukea needs you to use your words. We want to hear you say it. Tell him I was right. Tell Sukea what a pervert you are.”

Guy sighed and rubbed into Sukea’s touch, arched against Kakashi’s hips. Guy hadn’t even been aware that this feeling was something he’d craved, but now that he was getting the chance, he shuddered violently between them and gasped out, “Kakashi, Sukea, I- I—I do,” he reluctantly admitted. As he heard how strained and breathless his own voice sounded, he realized how badly he needed this. He’d never felt this full. “I love it. I love you.”

His desperate honesty spurred his two lovers on as they pushed into him, lewd squelching noises filling the air and drowning out his cries.

“Ah—Again. Faster,” Guy pleaded. “Please, I want both of you more—”

“The strongest martial artist in the world isn’t even going to be able to walk tomorrow.” With something wicked lurking behind his eyes, Kakashi began to move. Instantly, there was friction, enough to make Guy whine again. 

Sukea’s mouth fell agape at the ridiculous feeling that surrounded him. Stuffed inside Guy with Kakashi, the heat was astounding, and the pressure was exquisite. Kakashi’s haphazard and off timed thrusts rubbed them together, and Sukea could almost cry at the amazing feeling of the way Guy’s body responded to it.

“Sukea. Come on,” Guy challenged, still looking a bit shaken up but once again smiling. “Don’t—mhh –make Kakashi do it all— hah—!”

Sukea, with what ability to comprehend he had left, blinked in surprise. “Are you issuing me a challenge?”

“It sounds like he is.” Kakashi snickered. “You’re not going to take that sitting down, are you, Sukea? Show him what a Hatake can do.”

Sukea grinned. Then, he moved. He let out a drawn-out moan, thrusting a bit harder and deeper into Guy. “You know, I was trying so hard to take my time…”

“We don’t have to go easy on Guy,” Kakashi said nonchalantly. “He’s all ours. He can take anything we give him. Fuck him like you mean it.”

Sukea rammed into Guy at his full speed, merciless and feral.

At first, he was still out of sync with Kakashi, but the feeling still sent electricity through Guy’s veins. It was uncoordinated and unmeasured and wild, but Kakashi met him in the middle, sunk down onto him just as he went up, both shaking and chasing their release. Each time Sukea surged up, Kakashi moved down, and each time Sukea pulled down, Kakashi thrusted up.

“There’s no one in the world stronger, more stubborn, more durable than you, is there, Might Guy?” Kakashi praised in a quiet voice. He sucked hickeys onto Guy’s neck.

“T-That’s right!” Guy was writhing in their hold, sandwiched between them, groaning and rutting his hips downwards to meet their mistimed thrusts. Sukea’s rhythm moved opposite from Kakashi’s, making Guy’s toes curl and fingers dig into the meat of Sukea’s broad shoulders. He laughed and cried around the cocks double-stuffing his hole full and slamming into him deep. Their dicks were fire and pleasure, rubbing up and down against each other. It was unlike any fucking he had ever been given.

At some point, Sukea and Kakashi managed to synchronize their movements, and Guy really began to fall apart. They watched Guy shake and heard him cuss as they plowed into him. "You’re both so— ahhhhh. It’s so much…” He was given no respite as Kakashi and Sukea began to move in tandem, picking up their pace and sending his mind into disarray once again.

The two of them thrusted, pulling out and slamming back into Guy at the same pace so that he was achingly empty for a moment and then throbbing full of them. The brutal pattern of their thrusts was driving Guy mad.

All the while, Kakashi’s hands teased his nipples while Sukea’s hands caressed and gripped Guy’s thighs. Kakashi’s mouth nipped and licked Guy’s skin, and Sukea’s mouth kissed Guy’s mouth. There wasn’t a single place left untouched, and his body was white-hot with the overload of sensations. Their movements became erratic. Even Guy’s timing thrusting his ass down to meet them became erratic and shaky. Guy was bouncing, riding the two cocks stuffing him full and practically yelling as pleasure surged through his body. Kakashi laughed at the sight. Guy, of all people, liked to be penetrated by two at once.

It was a whirlwind of dizzying pleasure as the twins took him again and again, filling him to the brim and leaving a constellation of bite marks all over his body. He was mindless, weightless. Guy felt like he was floating, eyes unable to see anything but blinding, searing white light dancing on the backs on his eyelids. A molten hot coil of pure ecstasy ran through him, pulling tighter and tighter with every moan, every sloppy kiss pressed to his heated skin, every drag of the dicks inside him, every curse, praise, and plea uttered between the three men rutting together.

It was hot and overwhelming and a little bit magical, but it was always like that when they were together like this, taking their time to take each other apart and put back together. Their deep-rooted love and emotional connection mixed with physical pleasure in a wonderful cocktail of bliss.

Guy really, truly loved them both, and they returned that with every ounce of their beings.

“Sukea… Kakashi… I can’t hold on much longer—”

“Are you about to come for us, love?” Sukea asked with a sweet smile.

Kakashi grabbed hold of Guy’s cock and harshly began to jerk him. “Cum hard. Let us see you fall apart.” Kakashi chuckled when Guy rutted in his hold, happy at the attention his member was finally receiving.

Guy’s eyes rolled back and he sat firmly down atop them and ceased to move, but Kakashi and Sukea continued to rut up into him relentlessly. “Oh god, oh—Kakashi—Sukea—” Guy continued to cry as they both snapped their hips up, faster and faster. “Ah, ah, fuck, nngh— mark me,” Guy babbled as Kakashi and Sukea sped up, leaving all of them gasping for breath, hearts beating fast. “Come inside. I want you both.”

The words went straight to Kakashi’s cock, and it was just enough to tip him over the edge, shooting hot spurts of come inside Guy’s tight heat, moaning loud and guttural. Kakashi convulsed, and Sukea felt extra slickness inside Guy’s well stretched hole. Sukea could feel Kakashi twitch against him before he was coming, stilling entirely and releasing deep inside of Guy until he was empty. Kakashi kept on thrusting up into Guy, shallower and slower than before, but Guy used it to get his well-needed release, riding Kakashi’s softening cock.

“Guy… You’re so…” Kakashi whispered out the words, and then, even more quietly, “I love you…”

And just like that, it was over for Guy. Guy’s cum shot onto his own chest above them. Still, Sukea pushed, and continued to push. Kakashi matched his pace, continuing to drill into the oversensitive Guy. Kakashi diligently stroked Guy through it until he was hissing from oversensitivity, slumping against Sukea’s chest with a sigh. “Kakashi… Sukea…”

“Guy—” Sukea grabbed the sheets as he came. Cum splurted up Guy’s ass and mingled with the white mess already present there, courtesy of Kakashi.

They rested there for a moment, frozen in time. The room was silent, sans their loud panting.

The cum filling Guy’s ass stayed plugged by two dicks. Sukea and Kakashi fell back onto the bed, and Guy followed suit, flopping messily and ungracefully to the mattress.

Guy moved first, lifting his body back up and off of the Hatake twins. Kakashi and Sukea fell free from the tight confines of his now cum filled hole. Guy swayed and almost fell, so both twins immediately rose and helped hold Guy up.

“We’ve got you, Guy,” Kakashi assured.

“You did great,” Sukea fawned.

The tenderness and care with which Sukea and Kakashi rearranged themselves, laid Guy down, and began to wipe the leaking mess away told Guy all he needed to know about his choice in men. Truly, Kakashi and Sukea were both perfect for him.

Guy didn’t move. All the energy he had seemed to have been spent in the effort. He looked about ready to fall asleep here, head nestled into the crook of Kakashi’s neck. Sukea smiled at them while he cleaned off Guy, who looked completely vacant, but so content. Guy’s mind cleared up some more, and as the rush of blood stopped pounding in his ears, he could hear Sukea speaking.

“He’s okay, right?”

“Of course, he’s fine. He’s got us.”

Their voices brought Guy back to reality, and he opened his eyes to find them both looking at him. They’d come closer to him now, gently tracing patterns on his skin in places he likes to be touched post-orgasm to help him recover: inner thighs, abdomen, his arms, his cheeks.

Kakashi ran his hand through Guy’s hair, and Guy smiled as he looked up at the two of them.

“So good.” Guy’s brain was not really functioning anymore, and it was the farthest thing from an eloquent, complete thought, but it did make Kakashi laugh, so Guy would consider it a rousing success. Sukea leaned forward to peck his lips, one hand resting on his chest to help him measure Guy’s breathing. Guy sighed against him, sated. “I love you. Both of you.”

“Thank you,” Sukea said, laughing. “We love you too.”

Because Kakashi refused to be so open with his words, he said instead, “You should really have seen your face, Guy. If that had been a challenge, I would definitely have won that point. We know all your weaknesses. The way you tightened up the second Sukea was watching me pound me… You looked like you were going to astral project. I wish Sukea had been filming that.” This time, it was Sukea who laughed. Guy groaned in exaggerated annoyance at the jeer and rushed to hide his face in his hands, suddenly shy. “I’m serious! You have to admit, it’s a little bit funny. It was charming, though. I liked what I saw.”

“Leave him alone,” Sukea soothed, pulling Guy towards him. Guy went without a word. “He just appreciates our natural talent. He can’t help but look taken and smitten when that’s what he is. Guy’s an open book. We’re probably the only ones who’ll ever see that face, anyway.”

Kakashi hummed. “Another secret about Guy that only we’ll know? I like the sound of that.”

“You're both ridiculous.” Guy rolled his eyes, but his face remained incredibly fond.

It was a ridiculous conversation to have when they were all naked and in bed post-coitus, but Guy would be lying if their playful possessiveness didn’t turn him on. It was nice to feel needed like this, and even nicer to be wanted.

Sukea let go with a kiss to his temple and Guy flopped on his back with a sigh.

“I’ll be looking forward to the next time we get to do this. Although, that probably didn’t end up being very relaxing, huh?”

Guy laughed. He was feeling a little more levelheaded now that the intense feeling that had been coursing through his body had been released, leaving him with only a faint tremble of leftover sparks passing over his skin wherever the other two touched him. “I’m always simultaneously excited and calmed, being with you two! One of love’s greatest paradoxes!”

Kakashi’s smile softened noticeably, and he mouthed a few words he didn’t feel like saying aloud at the moment. Sentimental words he seemed not to enjoy hearing from himself, outside of the times when he was distracted by passion in the middle of sex.

“Love you, too,” Guy said again.

Kakashi stretched. “We should hit the showers.”

“We should go in together,” Sukea suggested playfully.

“We should,” Kakashi agreed.

“To wind down for real, this time?” Guy asked.

From the way the two twins smiled at him, the answer was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a kakagai smut suggestion for me to write? Send any requests to kakashis-eggplant-gais-peach.tumblr.com


End file.
